guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:J E T
So, as folks can likely see, I am still in the very early stages of building my user pages. My main user page only has basic info on my primary character, while I work on creating something completely different which will provide info on all 10 of my characters. I have been trying to learn the Wiki formatting, and have been slowly figuring out how to make separate tab pages (as shown on User:Miss_Sarah_Lauren and User:Ereanor). I have been doing my best to create small image buttons for my characters, showing their name and profession. Although I was trying to make the images into direct links, the only way I was able to make it work was to have the image do a redirect to the page I wanted it to point to. The only image I presently have which links in this manner is: (the presently blank page which will eventually be devoted to my Assassin). Of course, if someone knows of a way to use an image as a link without having to use a redirect, please let me know. :-) --[http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:J_E_T JET] 07:57, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :The best method is to not use an image at all, especially when most of that image is text. You can mostly reproduce that with a bit of CSS formatting: :It's not exactly what you had, but it is by far the preferred way to do things. If you're not familiar with CSS, here is a very good reference on it. —Dr Ishmael 15:02, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::^ fair point. But there is also . Some actually prefer the redirect method, though, as it automatically provides a link back to the image. While linking to redirects is usually frowned on, it's generally considered okay to do so with images. [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 15:17, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Dr_ishmael: Ah, good to know, I did not know how to create it using CSS. I'm decent with some other methods of basic coding using BB Code and a little using html, but I will definitely need to read up on CSS. Thanks very much for the link. | Nwash: Thank you very much for the direct image link coding, that is exactly what I was looking for initially. :-) --[http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:J_E_T JET] 19:47, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC)